1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural component with a tubular section, particularly a structural component of a fluid line, wherein the structural component has at least two materials with different stiffness and/or creeping strength, wherein the materials include thermoplastic synthetic material and wherein the material having the greater stiffness and/or creeping strength is embedded in the other material.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from DE 42 39 909 to divide a structural component of a fluid line in the form of a pipe piece, to which a flexible fluid line is connected, into two parts which have thermoplastic synthetic material, wherein one part has a lower creeping tendency than the other and is injection molded around this other part. In addition, one part has a reinforced synthetic material and the other part has a non-reinforced synthetic material. In particular, the non-reinforced synthetic material includes high-density polyethylene (HDPE) and the reinforced synthetic material includes polyamide (PA). If the reinforcement consists of glass fibers, no welded connection exists between the synthetic materials at the border surface of both parts where glass fibers are located in the border surface. The connection may then become untight or may loosen. In addition, the entire synthetic material of the one part is provided with a reinforcement, even though this reinforcement would only have to be present in the areas which are subject to pressure, for example, from a clamping ring.